Rebuttal
by AliasJr
Summary: Elliot is sure Olivia loves him. As Olivia fights him, how long will Elliot try to convince her.
1. Chapter 1

She stared at the television disregarding the program and losing herself in a train of thought. She loathed him. Hated him even. At least she hated him for what he did. He got her taken off the case inadvertent to her obvious conection to it and compulsion to put this guy in jail. She resented his logic.

Cragen told her he had suggested her removal and the bitter taste of betrayal hadnt left her mouth since the news was uttered to her surprising her to say the least. He betrayed her.

She had always backed him, always supported him even when it was outstandingly evedent that he needed to be removed from whatever case they were on. She backed his play. Trusted him. But he couldent trust her. She hated him.

Partners were supposed to trust eachother. Why would they be partners if he didnt trust her?

Althought she hated him she hated his logic more. She would deny it verbaly but it was evident that this case would be her self-distruct button. The button she had been pursuing over the last few cases. The last few months. He had seen that and he has acted fast to hide that button before it was too late.

Ligman had got to her.

The man raped two little girls, killed them, cut them up, and burried them in a park near city hall. It was a grotesque, and monstorous act that Ligman had made, and dispite her knowledge of it, everyones knowledge of it, they couldent prove that he commited that act. Bastard.

When they got him into interrogation she had acted so quickly and wickedly that it had incriminated her more then it had even effected him. His sneering, grungy, face is what sent her over the edge.

As she flung him against the wall of that interrogation room she knew the consequences of her quick actions would be horrible, but she didnt give it a second thought.

Cragen asked her what was up. Well. That was lightly stated. Cragen demanded to know why she attacked their suspect without decent reason nor permission and wanted a reasonable excuse.

She convinced Cragen to allow her to stay on the case. She needed to put this guy away. Or to be a part of putting this guy away. Cragen allowed her, much to her surprise but warned her that it was her last chance.

But Elliot changed that. He sensed too much about her mood and her intentions. He went into Cragens office and insisted that she be removed. He betrayed her like he had never done before. In her eyes, at this moment, he was no better than the filthy, no good rapist named Ligman that still walked the streets.

Her eyes remained glued to the television as she came out of her long train of thought and back to her bitter reality. She directed her attension to the television and tried to recall what she had been watching before she had lost herself in distant thought.

A knock at her door brought her from the television.

It better not be him. Her mind spoke swiftly to her as the knock repeated itself more briskly and urgent this time around.  
She reluctantly rose from her spot in the corner of her couch to awnser the door. Her pajama pants brushed the floor, too long for her legs and she wrapped her arms around herself. Even thought she couldent see him and he could not see her she already felt absent and vulnerable in his presence.

She stole a quick glance at the clock in the kitchen before advancing further to the door. 12 34. It must be him. Who else woulde bother her at this hour. Her social life was less than immense with the job to take up her time and her television to take up the remainder.

She lifted her eye to the peep-hole before allowing entrance to him, or whoever it was.

No surprise. There he stood, hands deep in his the pockets of his navy blue windbreaker, face screwed into a frown of uncertainty and hopefulness, and feet tapping lightly in his aggitation with her slow answer of her door. She observed as he switched his footing and knocked, hard, on her door again. Pain coursed through her head into the headache she didnt know she was sporting. Her hand instinctively slapped against her forehead and she let out a low growl of pain.

She flung the door open to reveal him standing in front of her.

"Did I wake you?" he asked. His voice was unusually husky and he coughed lightly to remove the sound.

"Does it matter?" she replied, irritated with him even being at her apartment after he betrayed her like he did.

"I guess not." he said lowering his head slightly and staring at his feet like a child who had been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Well, you've knocked on my door at twelve thirty in the morning." she said, her anger hightening with each look she wasted on him. "You might as well tell me what you're here for."

"Can I come in?" he urged.

"I'm not sure, I havent decided that yet, Elliot." she retorted without breaking her eye contact with him.

"Im sorry" he uttered, looking away from her and into her apartment. "Can we please just go inside." He absently gestured into her aparment. "I want to talk about this, Liv."

She stepped away from her spot wedged in between the door and the door frame and allowed him into her home. She hated her inabilitly to deny him. She hated her inability to continue hating him.

He stepped through the door, relieved that she hadnt turned him down like her had thought she would. He had to get her to forgive him. He would beg her to forgive him.

Once the door shut behind him, she unleashed her anger upon him, like she had wanted to do ever since Cragen had told her what he did.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!" she demanded advancing on him, dispite all her acrimony she couldent help but notice and be intimidated by the fact that he did not back away from her. "How dare you tell Cragen I couldent handle it! Where do you come off thinking you can control me!"

"It was for your own goo-" he tried to explain but was cut off by another of her rampages.

"My own good?" she screamed fueled by his choice of words. "I am not one of your children Elliot! Dont you dare start telling me what my own good is!"

Her anger seemed to sneak its way into him aswell.

"You threw him up against a wall, Ollivia!" he bellowed, advancing toward her and getting in her face. "You lost control and you need to admit it! You need to realise when you've had enough! When you need to back down! When you've gone too far!"

She placed her hands firmly against his chest and shoved him, hard. Surprised, but not deflated, he fell back against her door supporting himself quickly as she took a step forward and placed her finger in front of his face.

"When I've gone too far? Me?" she hollared in his face. "As I recall you're the one who has been going out of control so often and throwing fits in the squad room!"

Her words, although angering him more, seemed to calm him as he realised he didnt come to her apartment to argue with her. He came here to sort things out. To fix their partnership.

Gently he took her hands and placed them at her sides, almost restraining her.

"Olivia I came here to talk not argue." he softly cooed at her. "Now, can we please sit down and discuss this like the rational adults we are?"

Olivia huffed out a breath of anger but silently agreed walking over the the couch and sitting back in the corner she had abandoned to answer the door for him. He sat down beside her, too close too her, and began to explain himself.

"Please, Olivia. Liv, I'm sorry." he started sadly. "I did what I thought I had to do." He saw her begin to interupt him and he quickly raised a hand to silence her. "Just let me speak" he reasoned with her. "When you went at him you put your life at risk and you gave our suspect the advantage. You needed to let it go because he was starting to control you. I dont want to see you get hurt." he paused and searched her eyes for understanding. When he recieved none, he took her hand and stated carefully. "I did it because I care about you."

"Elliot, I understand that but," she sighed, the anger drained from her and the sorrow remaining. "But its not your place to do that. When I feel I've had too much I'll leave."

"But you wont, Liv, you and I both know that." he stated simply, correctly.

She looked at their hands, intwinded. "But I dont want you to make that decision for me, Elliot."

"I dont want you to risk your life on impulse." he said ernestly, looking deeply into her eyes. "I dont want you to die because you had the urge to go at a rapist."

"And I wont, Elliot. You betrayed me. You didnt trust me and that's what hurts the most." she admitted.

"I do trust you. I dont trust them, the rapists, the murderers. I can't trust them with you because I care too much" he touched her cheek gently, "I care far too much about you for that."

"Eliot." she said, trying to form a sentance but finding herself at a loss for words, a place she is not often found.

She braced herself as Elliot leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise and she placed a hand on his chest holding him at a distance.

He looked up, into her eyes, searching for some form of acceptance. He recieved neither acceptance nor resistance so he placed his lips, more firmly this time, against hers once again. He added pressure to the kiss and place a hand behing her head deepening their conection. The kiss was filled with a sea of emotions that neither of them could discribe.

Olivia was the one to end it, pushing hard against his chest and forcing him off her. "Elliot!"

"Dont fight me Olivia. I know you want this as much as I do." he mumbled forcing his lips onto hers again and deepening it instantly.

Olivia was quick to act, pushing him back and slapping him, almost gently, on the face.

"Elliot! Get out!" she exclaimed, sounding more winded and exasperated than angry. "Now."

"Olivia, I-"

"Now!"

And he left 


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot closed the lock to his apartment and heaved a long sigh. What a field of mistakes he had made over the past day. Getting Olivia taken off the case. Kissing Olivia. The thought made him cringe. What a horrible yet great mistake. He wanted to do that ever since he had seen her throw Ligman against the wall during their interrogation. But it was still a big mistake.

He tossed his keys on the counter, walked over to the fridge, and tugged it open to search for something to eat. Beer and corn flakes. What were the cornflakes doing in the fridge? He grabbed them and tossed them carelessly on the counter, along side his keys. Swiftly he grabbed a beer and tossed closed the fridge with a satisfied grunt.

He shuffled into his living room and dropped himself down on the couch with a thud. Why couldent he let well enough alone? If he hadnt have had Olivia taken off the case then she wouldent hate him. But he still knew he was right. Getting her taken off the case was an easily made choice, but none the less he regretted it more than anything. He knew it was getting to her. Digging into her core that this guy was doing these horrible things. When she threw him against the wall he knew she was at her edge. He knew that, tables turned, he would have thrown Ligman against a wall himself, maybe done worse. If Munch or Fin had done it he wouldent have reacted by getting them taken off the case, but it was her. He knew that she was stone cold as a detective. She never lost her cool. The moment she had lost her cool in that interrogation room he went into his normal protective mode. He did it for her own good.

He lay his head down on the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling.

The kiss.

He knew she felt the same way as he felt toward her. He knew it, he could feel it. He lifted his beer to his lips and took a long steady swig. He acted upon the feeling. There was the cringe again. What a stupid thing to do. Even if she felt the same way he knew her ego and her 'pride' would prevent her from acting on it. Damn her pride.

He released another sigh. These werent thoughts that a man with a beer in hand should be brooding. He lifted his beer once again to his lips and guzzled the remainder of the bottle. His bed awaited him.

Olivia sat on the edge of her bed peering out her window, looking onto the outside world of New York. She couldent believe Elliot had kissed her. Elliot Stabler. After getting her taken off the case. The nerve of him. The thing that bothered her most about it was that no matter how much she wanted to or how much she tried to, she couldent bring herself to hate him. Deep down she felt warmed by the kiss, but she wouldent admit that, not even to herself.

Why was he so concerned about her? Every time she even tried to show an ounce of concern toward him he brushed her off. Told her he was fine, or he didnt need her help. He even aimed to hurt her when she tried to help him. But when it was vice-versa he was right there to show his concern, even when she didnt want his concern.

She leaned back on her bed, resting her head upon her pillows and pulling the blankets over her body. Tomorrow was coming fast and she knew it would be difficult without work. Unless Cragen changed his mind she wouldent be called in. She wanted to be called in.

She rolled on her side and peaked at the clock. 2 30. Damn Elliot. Now he had her up to all hours of the night with his ludicrous confrontation. She nuzzled her face closer into the pillow and pulled the blanket higher. Morning comes too soon.

Elliots alarm on his bedside table was alive. The screeching clock shook with the loud noise it was bellowing into Elliots unwanting ears. He brought his hands up to the sides of his pillow and folded it around his head, covering his ears and drowning out the majority of the disruptive noise. As his cell phone joined the blare he decided it wasnt a battle he could win against the cell phone and the alarm clock.

He brought himself slowly out of bed and threw his hand hastily upon the snooze button of the alarm clock. The yelping clock was silenced.

With sleep still clouding his vision he shuffled through the mess on his bedside table to find his phone, in the process forcing the alarm clock off the bedside table and onto the ground. Finding the offensive device he brought it to his ear, annoyed.

"Stabler." he quipped, shortly into the phone.

"We've got a body get your ass to City Hall, pronto." Cragens voice filled his ears.

"Okay." Elliot mumbled, unhappy. He paused before hanging up his phone as something came to his mind. "Captain?" he asked quickly into the phone, before Cragen could hang up.

"Yes, Elliot?" Cregan retaliated.

Elliot paused, thinking his decision to ask or not, "Whos my partner?"

Elliot waited for Cragens responce patiently, worridly.

"Olivia is. I'm calling her now." his response was not what Elliot was expecting to hear.

"What?" he replied promply. "But Captain, I thought-"

"Stabler, it wasnt your decision to make, nor your place to opose her. Now het your ass to City Hall." The click on the other line of the phone signified Cragen had hung up.

Elliot arrived at City Hall to find police swarming the whole of the area. Crime scene tape was strapped around quite a few places around the area. He looked around searching for a sign of his partner. When he heard she would be rejoining the case he was worried yet happy that he wouldent have to face this case alone. Spotting her squatted along side Munch he aproached quickly.

"What've we got?" he asked, as if nothing was wrong, as if it were every other day, as if it ws normal.

"Pieces." Olivia replied, simply.

"Of Sinthia Barret," Munch confirmed, holding up a bag, "We found her wallet along with a credit card in this. Killer was helpful I supose."

"Why would he give the ID?" Elliot asked, the question directed at noone in particular. "Maybe it's some way to taunt us."

"Olivia would know." Munch announced. Elliot looked at Olivia curiously.

"Um, I went to school with her. We were roomates for a year." Olivia affirmed, seemingly uneffected, but not making eye contact.

"Wow." Elliot paused, "Do you think he wants to get to you?"

"Do you think, Elliot?" she retorted her voice dripping with sarcasm as she turned to meet eyes with him for the first time, her hurt showing through.

"I'm sorry." he said. The apology was not only for this, it was for everything, but he didnt know if she even noticed, even looked into his eyes fully, for long enough to read his thoughts like she always could.

Munch coughed lightly, interupting the slight awkward tension that was beginning to set in, "You two should go tell the parents, they live in Queens. Fin and I will track down Ligman, see if he has an aliby for this."

"Okay, we're on it." Olivia responded raising from her spot squatted on the ground and brushing past Elliot towards the Sedan, "See you in the car."

Today was going to be long and relentless. 


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot slid into the driver seat beside Olivia in the passenger seat. The parents had taken it suprisingly well. He suposed their composure had broken soon after he and his partner had left. He glanced at Olivia cautiously, she had taken a liking to snapping at him every chance she could grasp. He was worried sick about her. They needed to talk and get rid of the awkward tension that seemed to be preasent and that scared him horribly. 

He turned on the ignition and pulled away from the curb just as Ollivias cell phone went off. She shuffled in her pocket awkwardly, because of the lack of space in the car.

"Benson." she said quietly into the phone. A long pause followed, "Hello?"

Elliot looked away from the road and toward her cocking his head in question. She shrugged and snapped the phone shut. Just as it shut the ringing began again, this time the sound was blairing out of Elliots phone. He reached into his packet and brought it too his ear not turning his attension away from the traffic ahead of him.

"Stabler." he barked into the phone, more forcefully then he had intended. Silence followed. He looked over at Olivia and frowned. "Hello?"

Olivia sat up straight in her seat and looked at him curiously, now interested.

He snapped the phone shut as she had done recently while stopping at a light. "Weird."

Her ringing phone drew their attension once again. Olivia reached for it but Elliot stopped her. "No. Let me."

"It's my phone Elliot." she said crossly swatting his hand away and grabbing the phone. "If this is a joke I'm not amused." she alf shouted into the phone.

"Don't be so aggrivated, Det. Benson." a voice replied, unnervingly calm.

"Who is this?" she demanded into the phone. Elliot stared intently at her, wishing she had just let him awnser the phone.

"Tell me who this is!" Ollivia shouted angrily into the phone.

"Olivia." Elliot said, reaching for the phone. She snapped it shut and shoved it into her pocket.

"They hung up." she said simply.

"Who was it?" he interrogated her.

"How would I know Elliot." she replied irritably.

"I'm sorry." Elliot said, touching her shoulder gently. A loud horn from behind him brought his attension back to the road and the green light ahead of him.

"Oh my god, Elliot!" Olivia exclaimed, rising from her desk and stepping into his personal space. "It has nothing to do with this case! It was just a prank call, let it go!"

Elliot stepped forward further into her personal space and got into her face, "He reffered to you as Det. Benson! It could be our perp and he could be after you! I-"

"ENOUGH!" Cragen bowled over Elliot and Olivias yelling. "Elliot, I agree with Olivia. It's probably just a prank."

"Then why did he call my cell phone as well?" Elliot demanded walking away from Olivia and sitting down at her desk.

"That's not enough to assume it was our perp trying to scare Olivia." Cragen rolled his eyes and looked at Olivia. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm not." she stated, glaring at Elliot. "It's only Stabler who is worrying."

Elliot threw his hands up in the air. Anticipating another argument, Cragen interupted. "Ligman's in the interrogation room."

Both detectives perked up, their attension dropping from eachother, for the moment.

"Does he have an alibi?" Olivia asked.

"Not that we know of, so far." Cragen replied, looking over the both of them. "Olivia, I'm pairing you with Munch to interrogate him."

"What!" Elliot demanded, angrily. He didn't trust Munch with his partner.

"Thats fine with me." Olivia said with a shrug looking over at Elliot, who carried a hurt and angry look upon his face.

"Good, Munch is already with him."

"Ah, Det. Benson!" exclaimed Ligman, leaning back in his chair. "How've you been since our last encounter?"

"I've been good," Olivia said slyly, "And I see you havent been doing very well at all."

Ligmans brow furrowed as he folded his hands behing his head. "How so?"

"Another girl." she shook her head pitifully and gave him a tiny smirk. "It's too bad. No alibi this time?"

He grinned at her seductively, leaned forward resting his elbows on the table and his head on his hands. "And what've you got on me, Detective?"

She smiled sweetly back at him and spoke evenly, "That's not something I'm going to discuss with you."

Munch cleared his troat and walked up beside ligman crouching down to his level, "So, where were you last night at 10:30, Cory?"

"At home, drinking a beer, and watching television." he said cooly looking away from Olivia and at Munch, he furrowed his browed and smiled, "Where were you, John?"

Munch flinched slightly at Ligmans use of his name but hid it gracefully, but Ligman caught it and smiled victoriously. "I was here going through these." Munch threw several pictures in front of Ligman. "Your 'works of art.'" He stood and stepped back.

Ligman smiled at him and looked down at the pictures, grotesque pictures of the four women who were diced into peices. "Those are discusting." Ligman said, his smile never fading as he pushed the pictures to the center of the table. "What reason would I have to kill those women." he paused, "Are they women? I couldent tell."

Olivia stoop up from her place across from him and walked around to squat beside him and put her lips near his ear. "Oh, come on. Don't you remember. You had you fun with them," she paused her voiced raised, "Before you cut them up!" she exclaimed slapping the pictures one by one in front of him.

He shrugged and looked over at her, bringing his face uncomfortably close to hers. He smiled sweetly and said simply, "I didn't do it."

Elliot watched through the glass into the interrogation room. His jaw was painfully clenched and his anger was only growing. He should be in there with her. He watched as Olivia walked over to Ligman and put her face close to his whispering in his ear something he couldent hear. Although he had no right or reason to he felt a pang of jeleousy.

He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. He needed to be in there with her.

"Calm down, Elliot." Cragen said from behind him placing a hand on his shoulder, "Its only temperary."

"I want to be in there." he replied, shaking off his captains hand. "I need to be in there."

Cragen sighed, "She's fine without you-"

Elliot whipped around and stared at Cragen angrily, "Don't say that!"

"Why not, Elliot?"

Elliot deflated, and turned away, back to watching Olivia and Munch interrogate Ligman. He heard Cragen sigh and walk out of the room.

"Because I'm not without her." Elliot whispered to himself after Cragen had left.

"He's good." Olivia said. "He's damn good."

"He's composed." Huang said. "You have to break his composure. Make him feel uncomfortable."

Elliot rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, "That's what we've been trying to do."

"And we can't make him uncomfortable because he has the ability to walk at any minute." Olivia cut in, irritated.

"Okay." Huang paused, thinking. "Then try doing the opposite. Make him feel comfortable."

"That's stupid!" Elliot quipped. "Why would we want to make a cerial killer comfortable?"

"Make him comfortable and he'll break." Huang approached Olivia, "He likes you. Flirt with him, make him feel like he has a chance with you, get him to gloat about the murders."

Olivia opened her mouth to speak but Elliot cut her off.

"Absolutely not." Elliot near shouted, standing up, and drawing the attension of everyone.

"Oh, and why not, Elliot?" Olivia said, irritated. She walked up to him and poked him hard in the chest. "I'm not one of your children. You dont have a right to tell me what I can and can't do!"

"Liv, he's a fucking cerial killer! I don't- You shouldent be in that situation." he stuttered, matching her stare with the same intensity.

"Fortunately, you dont have that choice." Olivia stated, simply. She looked over at Huang, "Tell me how to get him to break."


	4. Chapter 4

"So," Olivia said, resting her elbows on the table of the interrogation table and linking her hands under her chin, "you're a doctor." she raised her eyebrows at Ligman and fixed him with a thoughtful, and impressed stare. 

He smiled at her and mimicked her stance. "And you're a detective."

She chuckled slightly. "Tell me about your job."

"Tell me about yours."

She furrowed her brows and looked at him, trying to read him. He wasn't playing ball like she had hoped he would. He was good. "I thought I was the one interrogating." She sat back and crossed her hands over her chest. "Was I-"

He cut her off with a sharp laugh. She looked at him quisically and he simply shrugged and mimicked her stance again. "Crossing your arms." He paused and grinned sickly. "Defensive. Are you scared of me, detective?"

She was slightly taken off guard, but covered it quickly and smiled at him. "Not at all."

He raised his eyebrows and leaned forward, looking her more directly in the eyes. "You're trying to flirt with me." he stated with a self-satisfied smirk. "So that I'll open up to you about the rapes and murders I supposedly commited." She coughed and leaned back, away from him, the smile fading completely from her face. "Tell me if I'm wrong," he paused, looking at her closely, "Olivia."

Olivia smiled. "Is that a strategy for you, Cory?" she quipped, around a grin, "You use someones first name so they feel," she stalled as he looked away from her, "connected to you?"

His eyes quickly snapped back to hers, "Why would I do that, detective."

She stood from her seat and walked slowly around the table to stand beside him. She yanked his chair out and stopped down in front of him, giving him an intimidating stare. "You did it to detective Munch." she crouched down in front of him, decreasing the angle of their eye contact. "You do it because you know anyone would be disgusted to be connected to a peice of shit like you." she stated her last sentance levely and fixed him with a sweet smile. Slowly she stood and walked away from him. She heard him chuckle behind her and froze at the sound, she thought she had him.

"That wouldent be the intention with you though." he asserted from behind her. "I would be much more disgusted to be connected to someone like you, a product of rape then be connected to a normal person who happens to be a doctor, like myself."

She tensed and squeezed her eyes shut. How did he know that? The question echoed in her head. She felt faint.

"Tell me, Olivia." He continued, still grinning "Did your mother want to keep you or was it a mistake?"

Olivia felt the world spinning around her. He knew her.

"Is that why she beat you? Is that why she drank you away? Did she find out too late?"

She felt the tears coming and squinted her eyes tighter together. She would not show him tears. She would not show him this weakness. So, as quickly as her legs would carry her she walked towards the door but just before she passed through it she heard his voice add one more blow.

"If you ever want to talk I'm always ready for you."

She got through the door and felt instant releif but the solace was quickly replaced with hate and disgust with herself. How did he know that? The words still repeted in her head.

"Olivia?" she heard her Captains attempt to grasp her attension. She looked over at the three men staring at her. Huang wore a face of shock, Cragen a face of concern, and Elliot a face of anger and hatred.

She shook her head and looked down, quickly walking out of the room. She walked over to her desk and grabbed her coat hastily throwing it on before marching swiftly up to the roof, hoping not to be followed.

When she reached the roof she sat on the ledge lettng her legs dangle over the streets below. How did he know that? A lone tear escaped her left eye and she clenched them shut like she had before. She rummaged through her ming trying to peice together a way he could know that about her and found nothing. The only person she had ever opened up to about her mother attacking her was Casey. How did he know that? The words still recited through her mind even as she willed them away. Bastard. She sighed and looked down at the traffic bellow her. She thrusted her heal into the wall. How did he know that? She heard footsteps behind her followed by the slamming of the door. She shut her eyes and cursed whoever was behind her.

"Olivia"

Captain. She was half relieved that it wasnt Elliot, half upset that her time alone was reduced. She heard him walk closer to her and perch on the wall beside her, facing the opposite direction. His loud sigh caught her attension and she looked at him expectantly. "I told Elliot to leave you be." He smiled at her gently, "I thought he was one ot the last people you would want to see"

She gave him a smile of appreciation but no verbal response. She looked back down at the city and the two sat in comfortable silence for about a minute. "I don't want to be taken off the case." she said quietly, kicking at the wall.

"I have no intention of taking you off the case." he said in a meek voice. "I want you taken off but I respect you too much but it is obvious that he's after you Olivia." he paused and looked at her, waiting for her to meet his gaze. Slowly she did. "So, I am demanding protective detail." She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off, "No questions asked"

She nodded and looked back down at the streets, giving the wall one last hard kick. "Yeah. Yeah"

"I've already ordered the detail. They should be there now." he touched her shoulder, "You've got the day, I want you rested and ready for work tomorrow. I want you at your best." he concluded with a squeeze of her shoulder.

Slowly he stood and began to walk towards the door back down to the squad room. She watched him as he stopped before the door and looked back at her. "Oh, and I'll make sure Stabler leaves you be for now." She nodded and looked away. "Get some rest, detective"

She walked into the precinct the next day feeling much more revitalized yet having defeated no demons over the night. Elliot had stayed away and that was good. She had no desire to see him and was dreading seeing him today. His questions and concerns awaited her and she wasnt looking forward to them. She carried in a box with various year books and things from her high school. She needed to find out the link between her and Ligman.

"Morning." she said, as she passed Elliot who was leaning back in his chair with his hand behind his head, and plopped the box down beside her desk, sitting down in her chair.

As he heard her voice he whipped around and looked at her, his chair giving as stressed creak as he did so. "Hey, how are you?" he said with a forced attempt to cover his overwhelming concern. "Fine." she retorted, not wanting to get into it with him.

"You wanna tal-"

"No, Stabler, I want to work." she quipped giving him a horrid glare and turning on her computer.

"Sorry." he said, looking down and his linked hands. "So what's in the box"

"My year books." she stated distractedly and she focused on opening the box.

He snorted, "Planning on reliving some old memories?"

She looked up at him with an incredelous look on her face, "No, Elliot, I'm planning on linking that badtard to myself." She shook her head at him and gave him a look of disgust. He was such and asshole sometimes.

He cringed at his ignorance and gave his appology while rolling his chair over beside her. "Do you need any help?"

She hauled the box up on the other side of her desk, away from him, "No. Now, fill me in on what happened with Ligman after I left, yesturday."

Elliot sighed and scratched the back of his neck, "He gave his alibi and we let him go"

She rolled her eyes, "He's playing with us. What was his alibi"

Elliot rolled back over to his side of their joined desk and leaned back, much like he was when she arrived. "He was at his mothers house." Elliot paused in revolt to the pitiful excuse, "Fixing the shed"

"Son of a bitch." Olivia barked, rubbing her temples. She opened her mouth to continue her rant but was cut off by Cragen exiting his office.

"We got another." his shout rang through the squad room.

"Chopped?" Olivia asked, with dread.

Cragen shooke his head no, "Found her in and alley way behind a bar, just around the corner"  
Elliot slammed his fist down on his desk. "Fuck"

Elliot and Olivia approached the alley where the body was found. Elliot lifted the the crime scene tape allowing Olivia to pass and then following.

"What do we have?" Olivia asked Warner, who was crouched over the body. Elliot looked down at the woman and felt his fis involuntarily clench in anger at the sight. The face was unidentifiable due to blood and bruiding and a peice of clothing hung from her right shoulder. Her leg was propped up by a pile of bricks and one of the bricks lay beside her head, covered in blood. He would not let this bastard get Olivia.

"Well, she died from blunt forse trauma, I'm presuming from this," she pointed to the brick, beside the womans head, "but I can't say for sure until I do the octopsy. She was severely raped, bruising and blood covering her genital area. And she suffered from many lacerations on her knees and hands"

Elliot followed a trail of blood over to a dumpster nearby. "So he dragged her from here, and the he raped her from behind"

"And she faught." Warner stated, with a nod, looking from each detective to the other. "As he dragged her from the dumpsted she grabbad at the ground causing these lacerations." she raised the womans hand palm up showing cuts on her hands.

"But she's intact." Olivia affirmed, "That's not Ligmans M.O"

"The body's not what links her to your case." Warner declared handing Olivia a book "This was found on her stomach"

Olivia frowned and opened the book reveiling a note attatched to the first page,

Dear Olivia,  
You will find what you're looking for in here, my dear.  
No hard feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia sat at her desk chair with a loud sigh and rubbed her temples roughly. Elliot had made a big deal about the book and had been practically interrogating her for the whole car ride back to the precinct. She looked over at Munch, who was looking over his glasses giving her a curious stare, due to her obvious bad mood. She shook her head and gave him a forced smile. She didn't need two worried, anal detectives at the moment, although she knew she'd have to tell them when Elliot came in from the Sedan.

Speak of the devil. She thought bitterly as Elliot stormed into the room, in a huff. He walked up to the desk with an angry look glued to every wrinkle of his face. She braced for what may be a loud, angry rant but was surprised when he only leaned in and whispered angrily, "I'm getting Cragen and you're telling him and the rest of the squad." With that he stood and, as promised, walked towards Cragens office. She knew why he was angry but she just didn't understand the big deal.

Cragen walked out of his office and Elliot followed him, with his arms wrapped tightly across his chest. She shot him and angry glare and he matched her expression more fiercely.

"Okay. So, what did you find at the crime scene?" he demanded and raised his eyebrows at Olivia. She sighed and lifted a tattered book.

"This high school year book."

Elliot walked up behind her and spun her chair around so that she was facing himself and Cragen. "And what was in the year book, Olivia?" he grilled, her with a glare. She didn't understand why he was so angry but she handed him the year book.

"Why don't you take a look, Stabler."

Elliot snatched the book from her and handed it to Cragen, behind him, without breaking eye contact with Olivia. She stared back at him. She didn't let him win by glaring or even showing any facial expression.

"Woah. What's in the book?" Fin half shouted, annoyed by his and Munchs exclusion to the conversation. He stood and walked over beside the captain looking through the book.

Cragen creased his forehead and looked at Elliot, who was still staring at Olivia, "Why are you so worked up about this, Elliot?"

Elliot rose his eyebrows at Olivia, "Tell them what you told me." he demanded her, his eye contact with her never breaking. He was so angry with her.

She sighed and looked away from Elliot and towards Cragen, "Last night Iooking through year books I had in my house, trying to connect Ligman to me." she paused at Cragens nod, "And this happens to be the only high school year book that I did not have in my collection." she looked back at Elliot and gave him a scorching glare. "If he knows all of this he must be watching me."

Cragen blew out a breath, "Okay." he paused, staring at the book, lost in thought, "Head back to your apartment and get some clothes. We're going to have to find you a place to stay." he looked at Elliot, "You go with her."

"Captain, the detail is enough!" Olivia cut in, exasperated, ad she leaned back in her chair. Elliot looked at her but said nothing. After being so angry with her he felt he was in no place to say anything, as much as he wanted, needed, to go with her. He said nothing.

Cragen nodded, "Elliot will go with you. You will get clothes and whatever else you need for a few nights and Munch and Fin" he looked towards Munch, "Will follow and after you are done, they will search your house." And that was the end of the conversation.

Elliot and Olivia got into the Sedan without a word. Elliot looked out of the corner of his eye at Olivia. Why couldent she understand that he was concerned for her well being? The fact that Ligman was watching her scared him shitless. The fact that she wasnt scared made him see red. She could die, and she didn't seem fazed.

He started up the car and pulled away from the curb, and into the traffic. Rain was pouring down and the only sound in the car was the loud squeak of the wind-sheild wipers and the sound of rain pelting the windows. He looked over at Olivia and sighed with defeat, "Are we going to talk about this?"

Olivia looked at him, eyes wide in fake shock, "Nothing to talk about, Elliot." She rested her forehead on the window and resumed staring into the rain.

Elliot growled in frustration, "Then why are you angry with me?"

"I'm not."

He shook his head and looked back at the road, "Fine."

The rest of the drive to her apartment was silent as they were both left to think.

She was angry with him but she wasn't going to tell him about it. She didn't want to talk to him about anything because he just couldn't trust her. Not even with her own life. The protective detail was enough she didn't need to be resituated out of her home to go and stay with, what would presumably be, Elliot or Cragen until they caught Ligman. Even if Ligman was watching her she had the detail there so he couldn't get into her apartment. She sighed and stared out the window. She saw Elliot look over at her as she sighed and stare at her for a minute, but she ignored him. She watched as people walked by suspending umbrellas over their heads and frowned. Sometimes she really hated this job, because of it she couldn't lead a normal life like the people outside the car were. She watched as the little kids ran around in the rain and danced. She never had a decent childhood. She frowned again, displeased with her thoughts. That was so long ago, why should she still ponder on thoughts like those. She looked away from the children and lifted her head away from the window rubbing her eyes roughly. Today was getting to be really horrible.

Elliot stood in her apartment his hands linked before him. He glanced around the living room feeling that uncomfortable awareness sinking in of his last appearance here. The kiss. He cringed at the thought and looked down at his hands. Olivia had long since left to her room to gather clothes leaving him in the living room with a simple "Make yourself at home." He rolled his eyes at the thought. He may never feel at home in this apartment again after what happened. He shook his head at the thought that they still had not spoken about the... occurrence. He heard shuffling in her room and decided her could no longer stand in her living room without these horrible sensations of regret flowing through him. He slowly walked towards her room and peered inside. he watched her fumble around in her dresser throwing various pieces of clothing into her suitcase. He smiled at her lack of care, as she tossed crumpled shirts into the suitcases depths. He swallowed hard as he caught glimpse of a pair of panties. "Need any help?"

She looked up at him, as she tossed what he thought was a bra, from the small glimpse he caught, "You're kidding right?"

He frowned and shook his head, "No, why would I be?" he asked, curiously as he walked into the room and stood beside her.

She snorted and continued tossing items around, "Because if you think that I'm going to let you help pack my clothes your being ridiculous."

He chuckled at his lack of sense and shook his head again, "Sorry, I guess I really wasn't thinking."

She shrugged and walked over to her suitcase, throwing in what looked like a canvas bag and zipping it up. She grasped the handle and pulled it off the bed, turning to look at Elliot. "Doesn't matter I'm ready to go."

She moved to walk out the door and he grabbed her elbow stopping her, "'Liv, I was wondering," he paused and looked away from her, "well, I was hoping that you'd come and stay with me at my place for awhile." he looked back at her with a smile, "It'd make me feel alot better."

She was prepared to deny his proposal but with his last sentence and his uneasy smile she caved and touched his cheek, "Yeah, El. I'll stay with you." He smiled, and squeezed her elbow gently.

"Thank you." 


End file.
